Ono's Idol
Ono's Idol is the twenty-fourth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis When Ono meets his idol, the legendary eagle Hadithi, he learns that his hero isn’t what he expected. John O'Hurley (“''Seinfeld''”) guest stars as the voice of Hadithi. Summary Young Rhino and Shauku are searching for Mtoto in the Pride Lands, when he rises from the water and playfully squirts them. Suddenly, they notice a huge flock of different birds flying across the sky. Young Rhino worries that they could be vultures, which worries Mtoto as well. The Lion Guard soon approach, and become curious about the birds themselves. They follow them to a large clearing, where they appear to be waiting for something. Fuli wonders out loud what they're doing, and Kion comments that Ono would likely know, but he isn't there. Just then, Ono calls the Guard over, claiming a spot for them up front. They decide to see what the fuss is all about, where Ono excitedly reveals that Hadithi, the legendary eagle, is returning to the Pride Lands. He becomes slightly annoyed when the Guard reveal that they know nothing about Hadithi, and Ono tries to educate them. He admits that Hadithi is his idol, and that when he speaks, nuggets of wisdom fall from his mouth. Bunga is unimpressed, claiming to have the same effect whilst stuffing a beetle into his mouth. Ono also attempts to show them the Hadithi spin, even though he has never seen it before. As Hadithi arrives, he takes a bow and a raven asks him to say something wise. The eagle replies with 'The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you' which delights Ono who claims it to be deep. Bunga, however, sees nothing deep about the statement and instead views it as obvious. Fuli tries to calm Bunga down, just as Ono speaks about how amazing Hadithi is. Kion replies positively yet tepidly, before Bunga suggests asking him about his 'spin thingy'. He rushes forward and flails his arms, calling for Hadithi, but Ono swoops before him, angry that he dared to speak to the legendary eagle. While the egret starts to list off Hadithi's heroic deeds, the eagle lands behind him and reminds him of another feat of his. Ono assures him that he would never forget, but cuts his own statement off when he realizes that his idol just spoke to him, asking Bunga to clarify that he just did so. Hadithi comments that Ono knows a lot about him, and Ono assures him that he does, claiming to be his biggest fan. Hadithi is slightly uncertain of that, and shows Ono how he has lots of fans who refer to him as Hadithi the Hero. After the performance, Hadithi thanks his fans for their support. He also admits that maybe Ono really is his biggest fan. Just then, Simba stops him from saying anymore, reminding him of his fans all over the Pride Lands. He and Nala approach him, after Hadithi takes a bow. Kion is excited to find out that his parents both know about the eagle, and Simba continues by explaining that such an occasion must be marked. He informs Hadithi that he would like to honor Hadithi back at Pride Rock, with a Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Bunga becomes excited, before realizing he doesn't know what it actually entails. Ono explains that Hadithi will press his talons in the mud so that when it dries, his prints will be preserved forever. Kion comments that he has seen the prints, but never the ceremony whilst Ono stares back at Hadithi, stating that he can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Simba then tells Hadithi that, according to tradition, he must share his knowledge with a younger member of the Pride Lands, before gazing out at the crowd. Kion urges his father to pick Ono, and he does so. Hadithi, slightly reluctantly, agrees. Simba asks if there's anything else he needs to which Hadithi states he doesn't, though as Simba walks away, he asks if The Traditional Ceremonial Nest will be supplied. Simba is unsure what that is, but Ono blurts out that the Lion Guard will create it for him. Straight after his announcement, Ono turns to the Guard to check that they're okay with that. Kion eventually agrees, and Simba and Nala leave, stating that they'll meet him at Pride Rock just before sundown for the ceremony. Hadithi thanks the Lion Guard for their offer, asking if they know the proper leaves for the ceremonial nest. When they show confusion, he explains that the nest must be made from the leaves from the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. Fuli is disgruntled, but Ono is understanding, since they would be the softest, and therefore fit for a hero. Hadithi praises Ono for his words, and Kion agrees. He turns to Beshte and Fuli, who aren't completely certain they can get the leaves. But Bunga is confident that they are capable. As Ono and Hadithi fly out, Fuli asks if they should be doing more important things, especially since they've never even heard of Hadithi. But Kion believes that since his dad knows him, and Beshte adds that he is Ono's idol, that they should find the tallest tree. Elsewhere, Hadithi is repeating the same words of wisdom to some storks, flamingos, and elephants. The birds are mesmerized, but Zito points out that elephants don't fly. Hadithi is visibly annoyed by his statement, so Ono flies to the same branch and explains it in a different way, stating that 'we all have challenges that require us to rise above ourselves to become better than we are. This pleases the elephants and Zito thanks Ono for the translation, and praises Hadithi for the wisdom, to which the eagle agrees. Meanwhile, the rest of the Guard have located a tall tree, but Kion wonders if they should have kept Ono with them. Bunga is confident that he has it covered, and leaps up the tall tree with ease. He urges the others to come up, but Fuli orders him to get the leaves and come down. Bunga then reveals what he can see from his position, including Pride Rock, Mekundu Cliffs, and the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. His confidence drops when he realizes what he's said, and Kion calls for the Guard to go over to the correct tree with slight annoyance. Hadithi continues his tour of the Pride Lands, speaking the same quote to a flock of egrets from atop a cliff. After he's finished, he thanks the enchanted egrets and reminds them of his Mud Printing Ceremony, before turning his back on them. The egrets become excited and start to fly towards him, but Ono blocks their path and orders them to back off so that Hadithi can be given the respect he deserves. Hadithi thanks Ono, claiming him to be a natural. Ono becomes humbled by his words, and asks if he could be shown the Hadithi Spin. Hadithi hides his nervousness and suggests that Ono should try it instead and he'll tell him if he's doing it right, since he doesn't wish to ruffle his feathers so close to the ceremony. Ono flies away, missing Hadithi's sigh. After reaching a higher rock, he announces that he will be doing three mid-air loops and a corkscrew. He calls for Hadithi, who confirms that he's watching and urges him to give it all he's got. Ono makes his attempt, but fails on the third mid-air loop and falls. He gets up and admits that he probably forgot to compensate for the wind. Hadithi confidently informs him that that was his mistake, and that the wind always compensates for him. Ono begins to get upset, but Hadithi suggests he try again, which cheers the egret up. He watches blankly as he flies back up to try again. Around the ceremonial area, many of the animals have gathered, awaiting Hadithi. The Lion Guard returns with the leaves in Bunga's paws, but he trips and the leaves fall to the ground a bit further away than necessary. He suggests they have the nest there instead. Nearby, Young Rhino and Mtoto make their way up front, but are turned away by a duck who claims the area is for birds only. Young Rhino is upset, telling them that they're fans too, but Mtoto tells them not to worry, and that they'll find somewhere else to sit. As they walk away, Beshte comments that it was nice of him to do so whilst Bunga clears up the leaves. Mtoto informs him that he doesn't mind, since Beshte is still his number one hero. Kion then comments on the awaiting animals, whilst Fuli is more concerned about where he actually is. With the sun setting, Ono tries again and manages two and a half loops. He excitedly flies down to see what his idol has to say, but becomes disappointed when he discovers his idol pruning himself instead. Despite being caught doing so, Hadithi praises Ono, but Ono tells him that he wasn't even looking. Hadithi offers him a weak apology, claiming that he has to look his best for his fans. He goes on to say that he can't turn up looking like he just came from a windstorm, but reconsiders it when he realizes that it might make him look more heroic. Ono begs him for one more try, confident that he can do it. Hadithi stops pruning himself again, rolls his eyes slightly and mutters 'I doubt that' before telling him that it's time to go and flying away. Ono reminds him that he called him a natural, and Hadithi explains that he meant with the crowd, by giving them what they want and playing them perfectly. Ono is confused, since he just tells the truth. Hadithi considers his honesty 'interesting', but says no more. The two continue flying, but Ono notices a bunch of klipspringers on a high ledge. He points them out to Hadithi, who informs him that they're excellent jumpers, so if they got up, they can get down. Ono reluctantly agrees, though before he can take his eyes away, he sees Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Ono mentions Janja's Clan to Hadithi, who becomes worried over a full clan of hyenas. Ono reckons they can take them down with the Hadithi Spin, but Hadithi tells Ono that the egret isn't ready for it just yet and that he'd hate for him to get hurt. He quickly changes the subject to his ceremony, claiming that they'll be late and diverting himself elsewhere, calling to Ono, who calls for him, but Hadithi tells him he can't leave his fans waiting. The egret peers back to the hyenas, realizing it's up to him. Back at the ceremony, Simba and Nala have joined the crowd. Hadithi swoops in, and Mtoto spots him first. The animals cheer as Hadithi lands in the Ceremonial Nest, and Simba welcomes him. Hadithi thanks the king, gently moves a talon across the leaves and comments that they're very soft, and that they'll do. Kion rolls his eyes before asking where Ono is. Hadithi assures him that he'll be along soon, and that he's just practicing the Hadithi Spin. Kion and Fuli exchange a glance, but Simba begins the ceremony. As the animals cheer in spurts, Simba reiterates how much of a hero he is, which gradually causes guilt to sweep over the eagle. Back with the klipspringers, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu start to approach their meal, but are startled by Ono's warning. When Janja sees Ono alone, he orders his clan to ignore him. Ono then warns them about the Hadithi Spin, which Janja questions. Ono repeats himself before starting the attack, but on the third mid-air loop, he crashes into a higher cliffside. He and the rocks fall down, and the rocks pin him to the ground. Chungu's excitement rises, as does Cheezi who exclaims that they'll have 'a side of Ono' with their klipspringers. Janja encourages them to go ahead, while he rounds up the main course. Cheezi and Chungu then begin to run around the cliffside to reach Ono, who haplessly tries to free his trapped wing. Back at the ceremony, Simba finishes his speech, and asks Hadithi to plan his talons in the mud for them to be preserved. As Hadithi tries to speak his catchphrase once more, he finds himself unable to place a talon in the mud. He withdraws himself, claiming that there is another bird who is much more of a hero than he. Kion knows right away that it's Ono, and Hadithi asks the Guard to follow him. Ono continues struggling, and Hadithi soon reveals him to the Guard. Fuli announces that she's on it and runs ahead. As Cheezi and Chungu approach, Ono notices Fuli in the near distance, and suggests they back off. Cheezi laughs, stating that he's all alone, but Fuli races in to deny his statement. Chungu realizes that he's no longer alone, and the pair run when Fuli growls. She then checks on Ono and is about to help, but he tells her to help the klipspringers. Fuli agrees and runs off. As soon as she leaves, Hadithi lands beside Ono. Noticing his selflessness, Hadithi applauds Ono, claiming he could learn something from him. Ono thanks his idol, who begins to remove the rocks on his wing whilst apologizing for leaving him. Ono assures him that he likely had a good reason, but Hadithi replies negatively. He then confesses to Ono that all of the stories about him are false, and that he fell from the sky at Misty Falls, confirming that the Hadithi Spin never existed. Ono then admits that he knew that, when he crashed whilst trying to perform it, much to Hadithi's surprise. Ono then assures him that there can be one now, and asks him to follow. Hadithi obeys. Nearby, Janja starts to close in on the klipspringers. When Kion and Bunga try to dissuade him by reminding him that they block his only path back, he laughs, since he'd rather eat the klipspringers anyway. But Kion then calls for Beshte above, who pushes a boulder over the two cliffs so that the klipspringers can move across. Kion calls for them to move, but they falter. Fuli then appears to guide them across, and Janja becomes agitated. Just as he attempts to chase them, Cheezi and Chungu fall on his back. Cheezi apologizes, but Chungu claims Cheezi pushed him. Janja doesn't care, and tells them to follow. As Fuli leads the klipspringers across the gap, Kion and Bunga call for them to run, but the one furthest behind slips. Hadithi and Ono then start to loop around the hyenas and the rock, while the klipspringer picks himself up and walks across. Ono looks to Hadithi and tells him to come on, and it's 'fun'. Janja then stumbles and asks if he said 'Hadithi', while Ono continues to loop around them. Beshte, Kion, and Bunga are impressed, with Kion not sure who's more impressive. Bunga claims to know the answer, and cheers Ono on, prompting Kion to do the same. With Ono still circling, Hadithi silently cheers for the egret himself, before joining in. The hyenas start to feel sick, Cheezi comments that he's going to lose his lunch. and janja angrily admits that they all are, and finally fall due to dizziness. They land in the water below, where Cheezi questions who the big guy with the feathers was. Janja angrily explains who he is, annoyed that they didn't know him. Chungu becomes excited, since they were beaten by a legend, forgetting that they were beaten in the first place, much to Janja's further irritation. That night, Ono places his talons in the mud. Hadithi then speaks, claiming that although he was supposed to pass his wisdom onto him, Ono passed his wisdom onto him instead. He then presents the Pride Landers Ono as a natural hero and the inventor of the Ono Spin. As Ono smiles with incredible joy, the Pride Landers cheer for him. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References *Press Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media